Kitty's desire
by Contradiction
Summary: I feel like I'm disappearing, just so I knew I was still alive, I wrote something that seems original in my eyes.
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own x men evolution*  
  
Kitty ran. She didn't ask why she had this most desirable need. She didn't wonder why she craved air whistling past her ears, brown locks almost left behind waving. She just... Did. She hadn't felt this way before often. Sure when you're a child you stand and run till you legs feel they might fall off for the heck of it. Kitty did it because she just.. she had to. Her face cooled slightly as sweat began to form on her face. Her lips pursed in effort as she continued to run.   
  
'Run!' Her mind screamed at her. Kitty's legs almost trembled in exhaustion. She breathed, she breathed, the air was crisp, cold, it had rained the night before. The clouds still lingered in the sky, blocking out any rays from the sun.   
  
'Run... Run!!!!' Her mind screamed again. Kitty complied, her legs though could not do the same, and she fell. Rolling on the ground almost painfully, she stopped laying on her back. Breathing in and out quickly, lungs now the ones screaming. Her mind slowly went into silence, and she closed her eyes. She could rest now, because the desire halted. A few minutes flew by and she attempted to get up, although her calf's protested harshly. She wiped the sweat off of her face, which was still red. From the cold and from the running...   
  
She was still so tired, so instead of attempting to get up, she let go. Phasing through the solid ground, holding on enough as to not be lost within it forever. She decided to travel that way, watching all the people walking above her as she made her way back home. She came up only for air, the only flaw of her power. She could phase completely forever just because without air she would basically 'drown'. The institute wasn't far off perhaps another mile to go, her power was beginning to tire, she hadn't tried going under for so long.   
  
Mostly the training simulations had her run through many different object far from one another to see if her timing on phasing would be accurate. At first she was quite horrible with it, slamming into wall that slide out of the ground, she could still feel the sting of the metal floor and the metallic, irony taste in her mouth. Usually followed a puff of brimstone and sulfur invading her nose, as Kurt came in for the rescue. Half laughing because she messed up, but still worried that she hurt herself. She collected many bruises from those days, but only got better. Kitty never like the training sessions much, she really wish she could have been at the mall not missing the sale that only lasted two more hours. Or that date she wanted to go on, but Wolverine usually believed she could do so much better with a little bit more time in the danger room.   
  
Sometimes... She wondered if Logan gave her just a little bit more attention because of the relationship they had. She loved him like one would love a father, and sometimes she felt he treated her more like a daughter, and only expected the best. And he always recognizing when she wasn't giving her all, just because she wanted to finish faster. She sometimes resented the fact that he did that with her more than the others, but then later she would smile to herself knowing that the gruff man loved her in spite of his 'toughness'.   
  
Now she was very experienced with her powers, which made battles that much easier. Even if she despised them.  
  
The clouds haunting the sky, gave an upset rumble before splitting and pouring rain out of it's belly. Kitty moaned knowing in about 10 seconds she would need to go up for air. A lone tree seemed like a good place to stop for a moment to catch the breath that surpassed her. She began to arise from the ground after having checked the location out. When Kitty completely emerged she sat on the ground, inhaling deeply. The rain was coming down heavily, beating the ground, she sighed,  
  
"Looks like going home is going to be fun..." She leaned against the tree, giving her self a few moment for her legs to rest before walking the rest of the way (for her powers felt spent from the long exertion). Although fate would not permit her to leave that tree, a moment before she decided to get up to move, and go home. Lightning was spat from the sky, striking the tree, and the girl sitting under it...  
  
*Read and review* 


	2. Kurt and Tabitha

I don't own X men evolution...  
  
I... I can't feel.. I...  
  
Suddenly I could see, see everything. Life pulsating around me, the molecules.. the atoms.. they intertwined with my being. I had such a sense of knowing, being. People around me, in me, moving breaths passing past my cores. I was everywhere.. nowhere.. I never experienced such a.. feeling. I was truly alive, my spirit screaming in joy, a pleasure past any lust, any taste.. It was beauty, and it was within me.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Vhere is she?" Kurt asked, rain splattered upon the closed window in a continuous pattern. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and the aroma of popcorn rose from a bowl on the counter. Kurt repositioned himself, crouching on the couch. They had planned to watch a movie today.. at six' o'clock and Kitty hadn't arrived home yet...   
  
Not liking the feeling on stillness, so he fidgeted once more, switching his inducer on and off listlessly. He had a bad feeling a while earlier, when a crack of lightening caused him to jump. He didn't like this feeling so he buried it within himself, and moved on.   
  
"What's up fuzzy?" Tabitha asked, walking in the room, overly swinging her hips as she always did. He sighed and she chewed her gum and blew a bubble,  
  
"Vaiting for Kitty, and don't call me zat."  
  
She raised an eye brow at him, "What's with the mood?"  
  
Kurt bowed his head and apologized, she stepped over to the couch hopping upon it surface causing Kurt to lose his balance.  
  
"No really, what is it blue boy?" She asked again blowing a bubble and studying her hair in the reflection of the window.   
  
"It's just not Kitty to be late." He explained, When Tabitha was satisfied with her looks she turned back to him,  
  
"Well let's go look for her your bad vibe is bringing down my mood."  
  
"Vhat?" He questioned, Tabitha only grabbed his arm,  
  
"Come on let's go get a umbrella."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"Alright! Let's look around, if I know Kitty-kat, she's probably doing extra credit." Tabitha said, walking through the schools door's, the school having stayed open late for a meeting of the student council, Kurt stumbled after her struggling to close the umbrella she left him with.  
  
"Tabitha vait!" He shouted, finally configuring the item into a smaller form, "She said she vas going out for the track team."  
  
Tabitha turned on her heels with her usual Tabitha grace, leaning her hand on a hip she stuck out, "Well then I think we have a lead Sherlock, port us to the coach's room."  
  
Kurt nodded, compiling to her request with a *Bamf*  
  
"I don't know if ze coach is even still here zough..." He told her, she ignored him pulling on the handle not caring to knock. She shrugged when she found it was locked, instead inserting her trademark bomb into the mechanism.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Not a problem." She smiled, red colored lips rising upwards.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened, "TABITHA!!!" He exclaimed, she only entered the room not glancing back. He put a hand to his face,  
  
'She obviously hasn't learned much from zat time at ze fair, ve are going to get in trouble again if she isn't careful...' He thought. Usually he was the one causing trouble, but she was at such an extreme he felt he needed to be the voice of authority.. even if she didn't listen.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked from the room, tone telling him she didn't care if he did or not.  
  
"Yes.." He replied, following her steps. Tabitha sat in the coach's swivel chair, spinning around a few times only to stop and pick up the nearest paper on the cheap wooden desk.  
  
"We-helll" She laughed, looks like Kitty made the team.   
  
"Vhat?" Kurt inquired, Tabitha handed him the sheet, which contain two columns and notes in the coach's handwriting. Upon the right-side was labeled, 'New team members', and under it was Kitty Pryde.  
  
"So zis is vhy ve're here?" He wondered, Tabitha nodded,  
  
"That means tryout's are done and over with, so she must have left already."  
  
Kurt was impressed with Tabitha he wouldn't have thought of checking the coach's office like this to look for the roster. But then again... He also wouldn't have blown open the door.  
  
"So come on! Let's go look for her!" Tabitha grinned grabbing his arm once more. Kurt agreed with an,  
  
"Okay."   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I lifted, I subsided, and I let the life hold me.  
  
*Read and review* 


	3. Brotherhood

I dun't own it...  
  
I floated softly through the droplets, inhaling, even when breath wasn't nessecary. Expanding and contracting my being, experiencing...   
  
~~~   
  
"Kitty-kat where are you!?" Tabitha yelled thinking a moment before almost inaudibly whispering, "Well may be she needs help finding us.."   
  
"Tabitha what are you--" Kurt began.. before a exploding boom cut through his words, and caused him to fall flat on his back.   
  
"Opps.. sorry elf-boy.." She grinned sheepishly, Kurt got up quickly.   
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME???" He exclaimed, she wasn't phased by the outburst, and only shrugged,   
  
"Hey Kitty might need a signal.. and nobody does it better than Boom-boom!" With that she sent bombs flying in the air, and Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing by each explosive ball of light, collecting them quickly before tossing them in a trench. Not a moment after falling to the ground once more.   
  
"Kurt what was that for!?" She pouted, upset that her bombs didn't get to live out their purpose.   
  
"Tabitha, we don't WANT to draw attention to ourselves." He told her, standing up and brushing himself off. He flickered blue and fuzzy for a moment before he smacked his inducer,   
  
"I don't think she's here anyway.."   
  
"Kurt try lightening up... What happened to the fun elf I like to hang out with? You remind me of Scott."   
  
He was silent to the remark, Tabitha looked away blowing a bubble and popping it with her teeth.   
  
The rain began to pour down in thick drops, filling the sky. The sun having been consumed by the clouds caused a dreary effect upon the Bayville park that Tabitha and Kurt resided in for the moment. Kurt wondered if she was already home or not. Kurt had told the professor before they left, that he and Tabitha were out looking for the pony tailed girl, and to contact them if she returned. Kurt looked to a bored Tabitha, whom had long since thought finding Kitty had become dull. Until an idea bubbled in her blonde head, and her thickly eye shadowed eyes perked up.   
  
"You think she's at the brotherhood? I mean she did have that thing with Lance before, I can see the girl going there."   
  
Kurt eyed her warily... Knowing that she probably wanted to go only to mess with the brotherhood she once occupied, because of her strange cravings for chaos. But still, he did see her point...   
  
"If she's over there, wouldn't we just be bothering her and Lance?"   
  
"Nah I know they'd be thrilled to see us! Besides what was that saying, room for one more?"   
  
"Tabitha there are too of us.."   
  
"Whatever let's go!" She half ordered, latching onto him. He sighed,   
  
"You're insane."   
  
~~~   
  
"Knock knock!" Tabitha called, after thrusting a bomb into the doors lock just as in the office she and Kurt had previously raided. After the door slammed open, She cat-walked into the home, "Come on everybody I know your dying to see me!"   
  
Kurt only gazed at the pigsty that must have once been a wonderful home.   
  
"What's that smell!" He asked holding his nose and swiveling his head around the room.   
  
"Shuddup Nightcreeper, you shouldn't act so rude to the people whose homes yah barge into." Toad said insulted, Tabitha only walked past him,   
  
"Hey you know if Kitty's here?" She asked staring at her reflection in a slightly cracked mirror. Toad glowered at her,   
  
"What are YOU doing back here?"   
  
"Hey! Didn't you miss me!!" She blew him a kiss, that had a small ball of light hitch hiking upon it, Toads eyes grew large as he realized he had no time to move.   
  
*BOOM*  
  
"Ahhh!!!"   
  
Kurt dismissed their antics when he saw Lance coming into the room. He stared at Kurt almost hatefully. This was most likely stemmed off of his jealously of the X men's success; after having recently been told what losers he and his companions were by Magneto's messenger.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, gruffness in his voice that could have matched Logan's.   
  
"I wanted to know if you've seen Kitty..." He asked, sure now that Tabitha's idea was a bad one. He was positive that he felt a small tremor wrack the large home...   
  
Lance turned his head for a slightly for a moment. His eyes saying something that his mouth couldn't, before he growled at Kurt,   
  
"No I haven't seen her, and I don't want to."   
  
He turned going up the creaking stairs, gripping the banister far to hard, and with ever step earthquakes were evident. Kurt moaned, when he saw Toad was joined by Blob and Pietro. Tabitha doing her usual dangerous flirting, tossing bombs around carelessly. Toad was trying to dodge them without success, diving past furniture, while blob stared, backing away afraid he would be next. He didn't forget the time when she made him bald... He was sill growing back his lost Mohawk. Pietro on the other hand seemed to enjoy watching the show, laughing as she continued to throw the items.   
  
Kurt bamfed over to the middle off the living room where Tabitha stood.   
  
"She's not here let's go.." He was disappointed, and worried, and Tabitha's behavior wasn't helping.   
  
"Okay just one more thing..." She said before letting loose one last bomb, she wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders, winking at the brotherhood before they left.   
  
Toad fell to the floor, trying to smother the parts of him that were still smoking.   
  
"WHY DIDN'T'T YAH GUYS HELP ME?"   
  
Blob shrugged, "I didn't want her coming after me.."   
  
Toad looked to Pietro, "Hey sorry, duuude, maybe you should have fixed the dish, like I asked, and I wouldn't have had to use you as entertainment."   
  
Toad's shoulders sagged, "You guys suck, I'm goin' upstairs."   
  
~~~   
  
Nightcrawler quickly arrived back at the institute, Tabitha abandoning him as quickly as she had bothered him. Kurt was used to the hot and cold behavior though, so it didn't phase him.   
  
He soon went up to the professor, inquiring of Kitty's return. She hadn't been home yet, but the Professor assured him she was most likely late.   
  
'I hope so..' He thought. He could put a finger on it.. but something was wrong...  
  
~~~  
  
I can't believe my freedom.. dripping through me.. yet.. something keeps me from letting go completely..  
  
*Read and review* 


End file.
